In an information processing apparatus capable of reproducing a plurality of kinds of electronic content including images, music, broadcasting, games, web pages, and the like by utilizing a screen of a television receiver, a game operation controller is basically used as a user's input apparatus. In order to allow a user to operate such a game operation controller to cause an information processing apparatus to execute desired information processing, the information processing apparatus is configured to output data of a screen for guiding the user to the desired processing, such as an operation menu screen, to a television receiver for displaying the data on a screen thereof (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).
Further, there is known a technology of receiving data through two input paths and displaying images obtained from that data on the television receiver in such a manner that the images overlap each other. In particular, in Patent Literature 2, an image of a broadcast program input through one of the input paths and a game image from a game console are combined and displayed on a single screen.